


All in the Golden Afternoon

by multifandomgeek



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Nina is a mom, but it's very fluffy overall, depressed character, tw: mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Monet has a big property that she has turned into this nice little place where kids learn all about plants and gardening. Summer has a special program with fun activities every day, but the age limit is 14. Nina's daughter is 16, but she insists on talking to Monet to enroll her in the program. Maybe they can work something out?





	All in the Golden Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artificialmeggie (ohmymeggs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymeggs/gifts).

> This is for Meggie, because I know how much she loves Ninex. If y'all are not reading How Far I'll Go, what are you even doing here? 
> 
> This is very fluffy and drama-free because it's what I needed today, but it still mentions depression, however slightly, so be aware of that. Take care of yourselves, and be kind <3.

Monet was preparing seedlings on a big table outside her home/office/camp. Apart from some 80s soft rock playing on a speaker near her and some birds nearby, everything was silent, the fresh smell of rummaged earth filling her nose and calming her soul. There were a couple of weeks left before the summer program began, and Monet was relishing in the peace before the inevitable storm of kids all around took up her entire day and her entire property.

Summer was her favorite part of the year solely because of the summer program, even if she usually started to complain about it barely a week in. Monet had a big property, two acres near a lake with a big, two-store house courtesy of her late grandfather, who had a thing for flaunting his money and would die all over again if he saw that his property had become basically a training farm for kids on the hands of his only granddaughter.

Monet had divided the land in small allotments for planting different kinds of vegetables and flowers. You could sign up your kid for the year-long program or the summer program. Kids would treat the land accordingly to what was intended to grow there and tend to the crops all year long, selling it to their families for pocket money. Over the years, they had shaped the program to be fun for the kids while still teaching them about patience and work, and it was a success with both the students and their parents.

The summer program was a fun, different sort of thing, with smaller kids than usual as well as the big ones, all learning about gardening and just having plain good old fun in the dirt and swimming in the lake, some of them having sleep-overs in the big house and staining Monet’s sheets with mud and tears of laughter. She loved it more than anything.

Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac started to play and Monet hummed along as she continued to prepare the infinite amount of seedlings for the kids to plant in a few weeks. She was so focused on her work that she didn’t even notice the woman approaching until she was right in front of her, startling the shit out of Monet.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” said the woman, stifling a chuckle. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m looking for Monet?” She had a knee-length round dress on that the wind was slightly blowing, her brown hair pulled back by a cute matching hairband, also flowing in light waves. She was absolutely adorable.

Monet cackled, a hand over her pounding heart, effectively getting dirt all over her t-shirt. “It’s okay. Girl, I had my head in the clouds. I’m Monet, nice to meet you,” she extended her hand for the woman to shake, forgetting it was covered in dirt.

But she only hesitated for a second before taking Monet’s hand and shaking it firmly. “I’m Nina West, it’s a pleasure,” she said with a contagious smile. “I sent you an email about my daughter, Katherine?”

\--

Monet sat at her desk while Nina and Katherine sat across from her. She had properly washed her hands, but her shirt was still dirty, not that she cared. Nina looked nervous, and Katherine… Well, she didn’t look anything in particular. It was like the girl was functioning in an automatic mode, following instructions: walk, say hello, sit, stay quiet, nod politely, smile, answer the question, stay quiet again.

They had gone over most of the details about the summer program. Katherine was 16 years old, while the usual age limit was 14, which was why they were there. Nina was asking for special treatment, and while Monet had no problems with saying no to people, she felt herself caving.

“Mom, could I wait for you in the car?” asked Katherine in a low murmur.

Nina sighed, but before she could consent, Monet interrupted. “Come here, sweetie, let me show you something,” she got up, walking out of the office and gesturing for Katherine to follow. She kept a hand on the girl’s back while they walked, partly for comfort and partly because she wanted to make sure she wouldn’t bolt. Katherine barely looked up as they walked inside a bedroom then out onto the balcony.

It was a huge balcony with a view to the lake, a few comfortable armchairs and loveseats scattered around. There was a warm breeze brushing over them, and they could see pretty far, given that they were on the second floor and the house was on top of a slight elevation on the terrain.

“Why don’t you stay here, sweetie?” said Monet. Katherine was looking up, at least, right at the horizon. Monet started rubbing her back without even noticing. “Sit down wherever you want, enjoy the view. Try not to pull out your phone the minute I’m gone, how about that?” she finished sassily.

Katherine chuckled briefly. It felt like a victory.

“I’ll tell your mom to come and get you when we’re done, okay?” finished Monet, waiting for an answer.

“Okay,” said Katherine. Monet kissed the top of her head before she left, god knows why.

Nina was waiting for her outside her office, standing by the wall. “Where did you guys go?” she asked, trying to mask her worry with a curious tone.

Monet kind of wanted to hug her. “I took her to the balcony. It’s a nice view, I think she likes it,” she said, gesturing for Nina to sit down again so they could talk. Monet sat beside her instead of behind her desk, for some reason it felt like the right thing to do.  
Nina looked at her, clutching her purse on her lap before she started to talk. “Kate has been depressed for a while. Clinically depressed,” she said, averting Monet’s gaze. “She takes medications and goes to therapy but we’re trying- me, I’m trying to find some real activities for her. You know, so she can have something that brings a smile to her face again,” a single tear fell down her face and she quickly wiped it away.

“You want to cheer her up a little?” said Monet, kindly. She was almost crying herself.

Nina nodded. “To simplify it, yes. She used to like gardening, before- well, before she stopped liking pretty much anything.” Nina looked down, pausing for a moment before her demeanor changed, and she went back into efficient-mom mode. “I know she’s out of your age limit, but we live in an apartment and this place is so close, it’s just perfect. I’m really hoping the contact with nature will do her some good. I know she is a quiet girl, but she’s hard-working, I promise you, and she isn’t the kind of kid to get into any trouble either, I-”

Monet took Nina’s hands. “Hey, hey, relax. I’m not turning her down.”

“You’re not?” said Nina, so hopeful it was heartbreaking.

“Of course not,” said Monet, suddenly noticing how intimate this had gotten and stepping back into her loud self. “What am I, a heartless bitch?” she got up to sit on her usual chair before she did something stupid like kiss this wonderful, beautiful woman who she was sure would go to the moon and back just to see her daughter smile once.

Nina smiled, and Monet swooned. “That’s amazing! Thank you so much, Monet!”

“I’m thinking of something different, though. Maybe putting her with younger teens would be a little too rough. How is she with little kids?”

\--

Monet decided to have Katherine as a volunteer. She was the only one with that title but Monet was the damn boss and she would make up as many titles as she damn wanted. The girl would help with the small kids, little toddlers that came to the camp for a couple of hours during the day to basically play in the dirt and learn that if you bury a seed and water it, it grows into a plant. The hardest part of the job was patience, and most of the time was actually spent playing more than working.

Nina brought Katherine every day before the start of the program so Monet could teach her the basics and prepare her for the job. It surprised her how much the girl actually loved getting her hands dirty. She particularly knew a lot about flowers, a bunch of mystical information and symbolism that didn’t make any difference in taking care of them. But was very interesting to hear nonetheless.

Nina wanted to stay close, at least in the beginning, so Monet put her to good use, having her help with any odd job there was to do. She seemed more than happy to be useful, the work appearing to lift a weight off her shoulders too, and Monet wondered how much of her day was spent worrying. Keeping people busy so their minds would be at peace was the whole point of Monet’s business, but having Nina around was especially good.

Once Katherine began loosening up a little, it was like a whole other Nina started to emerge. She was bubbly, had a unique talent to make people feel good about themselves, a contagious smile, and told the stupidest jokes, but perhaps Monet’s favorite part was that Nina was just so clumsy. She had a remarkable lack of body awareness, hitting her hip, elbows and shoulders everywhere, kicking things down, walking into people, tripping on steps she walked by every day. It was hilarious, and the best part was that every time Monet laughed at her, Katherine did too.

“I bet five bucks that your mom is gonna trip on that bucket over there,” said Monet one Thursday afternoon. She and Katherine were crouching down over a patch of dirt, preparing it with fertilizer and soil so all the kids would have to do was dig a hole and put the seedlings in. Well, Katherine was doing most of it, Monet was watching Nina moving boxes of snacks from her car to the kitchen.

Katherine looked up. “It’s not even in her path,” she said, but there was a smile in her voice. Monet was so proud of her it was insane.

“Do you or do you not accept the bet?” she asked pointedly, moving her head to punctuate her words.

Katherine shook Monet’s hand. “It’s on, there’s no way, she’s not _that_ clumsy. The bucket is not even-”

“Oh, _cra-nberries_!” the loud yelp from Nina interrupted them both, the ridiculous substitute for a curse word escaping her mouth before she stumbled on her feet and feel on a puddle of mud.

Monet and Katherine burst into laughter, the younger girl sitting on the ground, holding her shaking belly. Monet got up to help Nina, who was wiping mud off her face while she also laughed. But Monet was laughing so hard it took away her strength, and she just cackled while holding Nina’s hand for a solid couple of minutes before actually managing to hoist her up.

“You’re a mess,” said Monet, still laughing, patting Nina’s hair out of her face while trying to take some mud out of it at the same time.

Nina’s smile faltered. She was looking at Monet. They were so close. “Who put that bucket here anyway?” she said, sounding affected. Monet’s hand was still in her hair.

“You did, mom!” said Katherine, taking both of them out of the moment. “I owe you five bucks, Monet,” she was smiling wide.

Nina reached for Monet’s hand and squeezed it. _Do you see how she’s smiling?_ She wanted to say. “Did you bet I was going to fall?” she asked instead, overdramatically.

“What can I say, you’re reliable, girl,” responded Monet, squeezing her hand back as if to say _I see it, she’s doing good, miss Nina. You’re doing good._ “Kate, baby, finish with those boxes while I help your mom and we’re even, deal?”

“Deal,” said Kate, promptly getting up and patting her dirty hands on the sides of her legs. Nina winced at the dirt that got on her shorts, involuntarily.

“Really, you’re worried about _her_ clothes?” said Monet, already walking her towards the back of the house. “Look at yourself,” she chuckled.

Nina looked down, her previously yellow shirt and creamy shorts completely covered in brown. She let out a full belly-laugh. “I’ll probably have to shower in them before I put them in the laundry.”

Monet chuckled, directing them to a secluded part of the yard, reaching for a hose. “Actually…”

“Wait, no, no, no,” said Nina, raising her hands in a defensive motion. “Now, there’s no need for extreme measures.”

Monet laughed mischievously. “Trust me, this is the best way,” she said. It was true, this particular situation having happened more than a couple of times. Though that didn’t mean it wasn’t going to be fun. She unwinded the hose from its support, all the while watching Nina grow giddy and scared at the same time. “Now, don’t you run, Miss Nina, this hose is long as fuck and I will not hesitate to turn on the high pressure.”

Nina yelped and laughed, even before Monet did anything at all. “Alright. Please be nice.” She had her hands in front of her hunched body to shield herself, her face scrunched down in anticipation.

“I’m always nice!” said Monet, smiling innocently before turning the water on and pointing it a Nina mercilessly.

Nina laughed, yelped and squirmed as Monet washed the mud away from her with the cold stream of water. As she got cleaner, her clothes started to get see-through, clinging to her body, and Monet had to do a herculean effort not to stare. She knew she had a crush on Nina since day one, but she also knew she had no right to ogle at the woman, who clearly had no interest in her whatsoever.

“Okay, I think you’re clean enough now, but you have to rinse your hair before you can take an actual shower inside,” said Monet, handing Nina the hose.

Nina threw her head back letting the water fall through her strands while she combed them with her fingers. Monet’s gaze trailed down to her stranded neck, her see-through shirt, her nipples perked up against the fabric of her bra, hardened by the cold water.

She got too distracted to notice Nina’s crooked smile after she was done with her hair.

Nina swiftly pointed the hose at her, taking Monet completely off guard, making her gasp sharply and suck her stomach in as the cold water abruptly hit her chest. Nina was giggling like mad as Monet looked up at her with pure revenge on her eyes.

“Monet! Monet, be nice,” said Nina, taking a step back and holding the hose in front of her like a weapon, still giggling uncontrollably.

“Oh, I’ll be real nice, just give me that hose back,” she said, trying to take it from Nina but just managing to get wetter in the process. “Give it to me, Nina, you shady bitch!”

Nina kept slipping away from Monet’s grasp while she tried to outsmart her. At some point they began running around each other, Nina pointing the stream back at Monet until both of them were thoroughly soaked and had their cheeks hurting from laughter. But Nina ended up running into a patch of grass that was too wet and slipped up, losing her footing and falling down on her ass.

“Shit!” said Monet, running to catch her mid-fall, just to end up being pulled down on top of her.

They laid down in the grass, breathless from all the running around, thoroughly wet, the hose completely forgotten as their eyes met and all the playfulness went away from their smiles. Monet licked her lips, looking down at Nina’s mouth wishing she could just kiss her. But she couldn’t. A beat passed, and she was ready to get up when Nina surged up and captured her lips with her own.

Monet’s eyes fluttered closed as she immediately kissed back. She let out a satisfied hum, adjusting their angle while Nina’s hand reached to caress her cheek. It could have been a dream, their skins so cold just a second ago now getting hotter by the minute. Nina’s kisses were soft and she tasted faintly like vanilla, probably because she stole one of the snacks earlier in the day. Monet licked inside her mouth, wanting to taste more.

They kept kissing and kissing until Nina pulled back to sneeze.

Money chuckled. “Come on, you need a hot shower,” she said, sitting up.

“Ouch, I think I bruised my butt,” said Nina, also sitting up.

Monet barked a laugh. “Where haven’t you been bruised by now?” she said, shaking her head affectionately.

“I can think of plenty of places that can use a bruise or two,” said Nina in a low voice, and Monet’s brain short-circuited. Nina leaned forward and kissed her again.

“Come on,” said Monet in between kisses, “we can do this once we’re dry, I don’t want you to catch a cold.” She forced herself to get up and help Nina so she wouldn’t slip up again.

“Can we? Do this again I mean?” said Nina shyly as they winded up the hose.

Monet smiled at her, nodding. “Do you want to just- or would you also like to maybe go out on a date with me?” she asked slowly, tentatively, assessing Nina’s reaction.

“Yes,” said Nina, looking incredibly cute even all wet and dirty.

“Yes which one?” Monet chuckled.

“Both.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Alice in Wonderland. 
> 
> Tell me what you think <3


End file.
